


Peace

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Move over, Kaz."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: http://zzzkezzz.tumblr.com/post/91132145179/by-torres-the-image-of-sampaio-twins-jonathan

A pleased sigh echoes around the large bathroom. Kazuhira Miller leans against the side of the bathtub and stretches his leg and his stump in front of him, closing his eyes. All the worry and anger seem to have slipped away the instant he stepped inside the tub to the hot, soapy water filled with bubbles.

”All I need now is a massage and a beer,” Kaz murmurs to himself and doesn’t bother to start washing until after a healthy flush had appeared to his cheeks and he feels warm all over. ”And a nice lady for company,” he adds after that, nodding to himself. He’s slipped off into a drowsy state when the door to the bathroom is pushed open- it’s not that Kaz never locks it but this time he felt too tired for it and if someone comes, it’s their problem.

”Move over, Kaz,” the warm rumble of Big Boss’ voice awakens Kaz from his state.  
”A- a- boss! What the hell!” He straightens into a proper sitting position, realizing with a start his Boss hadn’t actually seen him like this; naked, all of his scars and both of his stumps visible and uncomfortable. Snake is naked, the jagged scar of his missing eye marring his face but Kaz has a hard time looking at him anyway as he swallows and moves his legs.  
”Beer,” says Snake as he seats himself opposite to Kaz and pushes a cold can towards him.  
”Well, fuck me,” Kaz huffs and accepts the can, ignoring the way Snake’s eyebrows climb up at the remark.

”I had a perfectly nice time relaxing by myself. Don’t we have like a hundred bathrooms in the Base?” Kaz grumbles but pops the can open anyway and takes a sip, pleased when the coldness of the beer slips inside to cool his heated skin.  
”I want to spend time with you,” murmurs Snake and Kaz blinks. Snake is rubbing his beard and setting down his can on the floor.  
”We don’t have to take a bath for that,” Kaz says but Snake’s remark had made him a little happy. His gaze drops to what’s left of Snake’s left hand and then to his own legs, barely visible from under the soapy water.

”I felt like a bath and a beer,” Snake answers, his expression the perfect image of non-chalance. He still stretches out his legs- tanned, muscular and scarred and let’s them trap Kaz between them. Kaz draws his legs to himself, holding onto them with his remaining hand.  
”Sure,” he says but relaxes his posture, squirming a bit so that he won’t accidentally shove his foot anywhere inappropriate. Snake looks like he fits here anyway, to Kaz’s bathroom, to his bathtub, that shrapnel still sticking out of his head like a demon horn but his mouth isn’t turned down or tightened into a grimace. IT reveals two rows of white teeth, stretching into a shadow of a grin. Kaz’s breath hitches.

”Come on, lean down a little and close your eyes.” Kaz finds himself doing so, listening as Snake digs up something nearby, a click of a bottle is heard and then- Kaz squirms a bit as the liquid pouring onto his hair feels cool but when Snake’s fingers start rubbing it in, he relaxes.  
”You know, if you’re in the mood, I could use a proper massage,” Kaz decides to poke the snake with a stick and finds a smile on his face anyway, even when Snake stops for a moment.  
”I’m certain you could,” Snake answers and continues, then starts washing Kaz’s hair properly, his fingers somehow the most warm thing in the room, they even slip to Kaz’s neck to scratch the skin there. Kaz shivers. No one has shared an intimacy like this with him in a long time. He dares to place his hand on one of Snake’s knees that stick out of the water and curl his fingers around it. Snake makes an amused sound, not quite like a laugh.

They’re slow and careful around each other, ignoring just for a second that the Mother Base around them is a cold home and that everywhere they go, a knife is ready to be stabbed into their backs. For a moment Kaz lets himself laugh as Snake ruffles his hair and Big Boss lets himself grin at the sight of careful happiness on Kaz’s face. Kaz washes Snake’s back and Snake washes his, both in no hurry and understanding perfectly the time it takes to get used to having only one hand, both of them knowing what it is to wake up in the middle of the night to pain that only exists in memory.

”Boss, we’ll-uh,” Kaz murmurs, having shifted closer so that he’s on Snake’s lap, his cheek resting on that scarred shoulder.  
”Hmm?” Snake’s hand draws circles on Kaz’s back. The phantom pain continues throbbing.  
”We’ll be fine, right?” Kaz concludes, swallowing again. He can hear Snake’s steady heartbeats, the feeling of his beard brushing against his hair.

”Yes,” says Snake and inside that one word is all the loyalty, all the love that got twisted and bent along the way and all the anger them and their soldiers share. Kaz clutches Snake tighter. When he turns to kiss him, it’s more to quiet down his own mind than out of actual desire. Snake accepts it and Snake knows it. He’s not kind as he thrusts into Kaz just a few moments later, his teeth sink into Kaz’s shoulder, his fingers tightening around Kaz’s throat. It’s the way it should be. Peace shifting into desperation, for the need to have someone close. Kaz whimpers and even as his own climax comes and goes, Snake still continues on and on until he finally drops his hand and kisses Kaz deep. It’s either this or violence, every peaceful moment broken at one point when Kaz’s frustration boils over and Snake accepts it, tells him it’s alright, don’t hold back, I will always be with you.

”At least we got to do some actual washing,” Kaz murmurs afterwards, finishing with his now pretty luke-warm beer. He doesn’t want to let go of Snake, thinking somewhere inside his head that maybe it will be all violence and missing limbs again when they step out of the bathroom-door. Snake answers with a short laugh, his shrapnel-horn poking against the side of Kaz’s face as he presses his tongue against the bitemarks he had left earlier. Kaz huffs but for the moment it is true that there is no weight on his soul.


End file.
